Death and love
by Vampire zelda
Summary: Nos encontramos con un link depiadado enemigo del reino de hyrule ¿Podra conquistar a hyrule? o ¿Morira en el intento? LinkXZelda Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen un review :
1. Chapter 1 Asgard

Capitulo I: Asgard

Durante años en un lugar apartado donde solo reina los articos paisajes, donde hay que ganarce la supervivencia existe un reino donde la ley del mas fuerte es la que impera

Esta tierra fria y esteril es gobernada por Fenrrir señor de los articos su frio corazon al igual que el de su hijo Link tan frio, tan cruel y hambriento de conquista. Son enemigos de cualquier reino que no este deacuerdo con su forma de pensar.

Los hombres de este reino son sin duda los hombres más fuertes y temibles vestidos siempre con largas pieles de lobos, osos de diferentes animales salvajes pues son muestra de pertenecer al reino de los articos tambien conocido como Asgard, desde muy temprana edad, es decir desde los 8 años son torturados siempre a pelear de defenderce hacer de todo con tal de sobrevivir a los 15 años son dejados a su suerte y deberan regresar a su pueblo para convertirce en Guerreros de Asgard si no vuelben seran olvidados por sus familias, todos tiene una historia legendaria pero no tanto como la de el principe el cual con sus propias manos mato a una manada de lobos con solo su espada a la edad de catorce años

Muchos decian que pronto atacarian y esto hacia entre esta gente una especie de añoranza pero la verdad es que lo unico que deceaban era sangre y gloria.

En la sala del trono de asgard se llevaba a cabo un junta entre el rey y sus generales

Rey: Debemos atacar el reino vecino de Zaracuza debemos apoderarnos de todos sus recursos es un reino pequeño y facil de destruir

Interrumpio un Capitan

Capitan: Su majestad no podemos atacar a Zaracuza si lo hacemos el reino de hyrule mandara su ejercito en marcha hacia Asgard.

El rey camino hacia su capitan, y le dijo muy cerca de el.

Rey: Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que pase, tu ignorancia hace que ya no seas necesario

Sin mas el rey degollo a su capitan, tomando su cabeza con su cara de horror ante la muerte.

Rey: su craneo sera un lindo adorno para mi palacio, no lo crees link?

Entre las sombras salio un joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules cual claro de cielos frios como el hielo sus vestiduras negras, alto, con su escudo de hierro y su espada, era claro que era hijo del rey.

El principe tomo la cabeza de la victima de su padre

Link: su inteligencia no era nula supongo que será mi tintero de ahora en adelante. Merece estar en mi escritorio

El principe volteo hacia los demas allegados todos tenian una cara de horror no sabian quien era mas temible si su padre o él. Que era capaz de tan solo con una mirada acallar al más valiente de ellos, indiscutiblemente hiba a ser un gran rey entre ellos. Teniendo la atención de todos ellos se dispuso a hablar.

Link: muy bien este es el plan atacar a Zaracuza tomar todo el oro y recursos que podamos, no se demoren en los aldeanos, no valen la pena solo maten a los que se vean amenazantes, matemos al rey eso es importante, después dejemos que hyrule venga a nosotros y veran que tan cruel es el invierno en Asgard.

Este es solo el comienzo veran un link como nunca hubiesen imaginado

VZ espero que les guste y me deje un rev no sean malos TT


	2. Chapter 2 Muerte

Capitulo II: Muerte

Al amanecer el ejercito salio hacia Zaracuza tierra de oro, comandados por su rey, zaracuza no tenia como defenderce asi que fue facil el asedio miles de casas volaron en mil pedazos hasta encontrar al rey de zaracuza Areos

Areos: Aunque mi reino caiga, te lo suplico no mates a mi gente

Fenrir: nunca me he negado a la voluntad de un muerto asi que esta concedido tu deceo.

Sin mas el pobre rey Areos solo sintio la fria hoja de espada en su corazon.

Link: Terminamos aquí es hora de partir asi que muevance regresamos al reino tomen prisioneros para que cargen el motin

Asi se hizo y rapidamente el protector del reino de Zaracuza, el reino de hyrule fue eneterado

El reino de hyrule era el más basto de todos gobernado por Leon III, su esposa habia muerto cuando dio a luz a su unica hija de nombre Zelda su belleza era bien conocida por todos lo reinos y mas de un principe o rey la habia pedido para el pero la princesa habia rechazado a todos.

El rey leon fue junto con todo su ejercito a enfrentar a su pero enemigo Asgard. La princesa sabia que Asgard era conocido como el reino de los hielos eternos le suplico a su padre que ni fueran pero su padre no le hizo caso, el rey leon era como muchos otros soberanos cruel y negligente. Pues no podia soportar que su pequeña hija fuera más sabia que el.

Mando a más de cien mil soldados a la muerte.

Desde lo mas alto de las montañas donde se encontraba el castillo de Asgard pudieron ver como llegaba una tercera parte de lo que habia sido el gran ejercito de Hyrule solo llegaron a embarrarce a la muralla de asgard donde fueron masacrados uno a uno hasta destruirlos completamente dejando unicamente con vida a su rey.

Fenrir: no me gusta matar a reyes como perros

Fenrir le arrojo una espada a Leon

Fenrir ataco a leon sin clemencia el rey leon tambien era bueno en cuestiones de ataque, leon lanzo un golpe con la espada haciendo caer a Fenrir, pero fenrir con un rapido movimiento atravesó el torax de leon sin mas penso que habia ganado pero… el rey leon encajo mas su espada de fenrir teniedolo a su alcance pudo encajarle su espada dierectamente en el corazon.

Ante la mirada expectativa de todos vieron caer a los dos reyes muertos a los pies del principe

Leon aun con vida pidio hablar con Link.

Nadie pudo escuchar lo que le dijo a link, después de eso el ejercito de Asgard se dirigía hacia Hyrule con el cuerpo de su Rey

Gracias al review de farash que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y Asgard es un pueblo antiguo según la mitologia nordica donde regia Odin y sus demas dioses nordicos … espero que sigan disfrutando mi ff


	3. Chapter 3 Conquista de Hyrule

Capitulo III: Conquista de Hyrule

Las campanas en señal de alerta al ver que venian invasores replicaron a todo lo ancho de hyrule toda la gente se escondio en sus casas, todos temian por sus vidas, nadie puso oposición sin embargo todos los habiatantes de hyrule pensaban que hiban a ser destridos pero no fue así todos entraron en silencio solo el marchar se escuchaba lidereados por Link, los Guerreros se quedaron asombrados por los grandes castillos, y sus templos, las casas, acueductos, bibliotecas, el palacio lleno de mármol, nada que hubiesen visto ellos se comparaba con aquel reino. Todos los guereros se quedaron dentro de palacio mientras Link se ponia comodo en su nuevo reino. Cuando entraron unos soldados con una mujer muy bella de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y su mirada tan llena de rencor.

Tenian a zelda totalmente aprisionada entre dos soldados, a pesar de los forcejeos de zelda.

Soldado: Señor encontre a la princesa del reino. Que hacemos con ella?

Un guerrero de confianza de link propuso algo

Guerrero: opino que se les de a los hombres.

Link no habia dicho nada desde que la vio entrar el guerrero se acerco a zelda y comenzo a tocarle la cara para después bajar su mano por donde se encontraban sus senos y rasgar su ropa. Pero sería lo ultimo que haría pues link lo degollo al instante, los soldados soltaron a la princesa dejandola caer. Link comenzo a dar vueltas por donde estaba zelda y apunto con su espada a los que se encontraban en la sala

Link: escuchenme bien a esta mujer nadie la va tocar mas que yo y sus habitantes ahora son mis subditos asi que no quiero que nadie mate a ningun aldeano si lo hacen les pasara lo mismo a que a este (señalando al guerrero que acababa de asesinar)

Todos salieron despavoridos de la sala. Dejando unicamente a zelda

Zelda se levanto con sus ropas rasgadas y le dirigio una mirada de asco a Link

Zelda: Como debo agradecerle a su majestad su defensa?

Link: Escucha niña tonta y escuchalo muy bien mi plan no es destruir este reino si no quedarme aquí como su soberano rey que estos aldeanos trabajen para mi pero antes necesito que ellos hagan lo que yo quiero que hagan verdad?

Zelda: Nunca lo conseguiras

Link: talvez yo no… pero tú si

Zelda: yo?

Link: Eres su princesa, nadie va a venir a rescatarte de mis manos ni tu padre.

Zelda: Ni el tuyo verdad

Link tomo a zelda del cuello y empezo a apretarlo fuertemente lastimando a zelda

Zelda: por favor (tomando sus manos)

Link la arrojo hacia una pared lastimando a zelda de gravedad

Zelda: Nunca hare lo que me pidas

Link: tengo la mejor de las armas la muerte de pueblo elije o te casas conmigo o la muerte de tu pueblo

Zelda penso durante un minuto mientras veía a su conquistador

Link: y bien que respondes?

Zelda: Solo pido dos cosas

Link: no estas en posición de pedir, pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar

Zelda: solo pido que mi gente viva como hasta ahora que no sea maltratado por tu gente y que no me vuelbas a golpearme de este modo.

Link: me parece bien aunque tu salud depende de lo bien que sigas mis ordenes

Zelda: esta bien…

Zelda fue hacia sus aposentos donde le aguardaban sus damas de compañía

Link estaba pensando y entre sus pensamientos habia uno en el cual se repetia a si mismo Rey leon tenías razon…


	4. Chapter 4 Prisionera

Capitulo IV

Conquista

Dos soldados aventaron a Zelda en su cuarto, donde aguardaban sus damas de compañía rapidamente la levantaron

Dama de compañía: esta usted bien princesa

Zelda: no es posible soy prisionera en mi propio castillo, ahora todo esta perdido, yo me casare con este rey, para que mi pueblo no muera.

Dama de compañía: he escuchado su majestad que seremos sus esclavos usd cree que seamos vendidos a pueblos extranjeros?

Zelda: no lo permitire, hare lo que sea incluso, me entregare a él si esto salva a nuestra nación, ven acercate le dijo a su dama de compañía principal su nombre era: Impa

Zelda: por favor impa trata de salir del castillo e informame como esta nuestro pueblo

Impa: si princesa

En eso toco un soldado

Zelda: adelante

Soldado: por orden de su majestad imperial, usted princesa Zelda tendrá una audiencia esta noche durante la cena con su majestad Link

Sin más es soldado abandono las habitaciones de Zelda

La princesa hizo arreglos para verce espectacular esa noche, pues no solo de esa noche dependia su vida si no la de su pueblo entero.

Zelda se puso su vestido rojo, sin mangas y muy escotado sabia que tenia que seducir a un hombre despreciable y si pensaba ver a una princesa derrotada encontraria una princesa guerrera aunque no fuera exactamente con armas

Zelda fue anunciada como de costumbre, en la mesa estaban todos sus concejeros y generales de alto mando, zelda sabia donde estaba. Poco a poco fue aproximandose hasta la mesa para que uno de los criados le levantara la silla para que ella pudiese sentar al lado del rey.

Zelda miro al rey… muy despacio con una curiosa mirada hacia sus consejeros

Zelda: espero que a su majestad le guste la comida…

Link: si… me gusta la comida (dandole un sorbo a su copa de vino)

Zelda: espero que le agrade nuestro clima es…

Link: si es muy calido… (volteando a ver Zelda)

Link pensaba que hermosa es pero porque esta vestida de esta manera?

Zelda inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era del agrado de Link asi que tomo su copa de vino y la bebio lenta y pausadamente como un coqueteo sutil quedandole un poco de vino en su labios.

Un soldado que estaba alegremente embriagado por el dulce vino tomo a Zelda de la cara y dijo: todas las mujeres de hyrule son muy bellas pero esta es la más hermosa, talvez quiera darme un beso, zelda estaba aterrorizada con la situación cuando sintio un rocio en su cara, link le habia cortado el brazo que tenia sujeta a zelda.

Link: lo he repetido, el que se atreva a tocarla morira, GUARDIAS!! Acaben con este estorbo

Zelda estaba paralizada con sangre en el rostro y su vestido a su vez. Se levanto con dificultad y reacciono rapido con un abraso hacia su protector que fue link

Zelda estaba aterrorizada por Link pero tenía que ganarce su corazon al precio que fuece, link tomo a Zelda de la mano dirigiendola hacia las habitaciones de link.

Link: estas bien?

Zelda: si muchas gracias, pense por un momento que dejarias que ese hombre me besara.

Link: no seas tonta, tu seras mi esposa no dejaria que nadie te besara.

Zelda: es que nunca me han besado…

Link tomo otra actitud tomo su pañuelo y la comenzo a limpiar de la cara por la sangre que tenia, primero comenzo por su cara donde se detubo en sus labios para seguir con sus hombros desnudos, zelda cerro los ojos dejandose llevar por link, como por instinto salvaje link comenzo a besar los hombros de zelda, su cuello, no paraba de acariciar su espalda era como si zelda se le estubiese entregando.

Zelda: por favor para.

Link vio los ojos suplicantes de Zelda.

Link: Porque si eres mia todo esto es mio. Debes aceptar tu destino.

Zelda: al menos espera que… (un leve sonrojo asomo la cara de Zelda)

Link: nos casemos?

Zelda: si…

Link tomo el cabello de zelda para después su cabeza.

Link: serás mia y como prueba de eso

Link tomo a zelda del rostro aprisionandola hacia la pared de su cuarto, zelda sabia que hiba a suceder, cerro los ojos y entre abrio los labios, como una invitacion. Suavemente link comenzo a besar a zelda con una ternura que jamaz habia experimentado y zelda se dejaba llevar por su futuro esposo. Comenzo a subir de tono cuando link comenzo a quitarle sus ropas a zelda, pero solo fueron los botones cuando zelda retrocedio.

Zelda: creo que debo irme

Link: me parece bien solo recuerda que esta noche se proclama nuestro matrimonio y mañana nos casaremos.

Zelda: pero… es muy apresurado… yo…

Link: sera pasado mañana (tomandola del brazo y aventandola hacia una comoda que habia pero zelda se golpeo de gravedad, quedando en el suelo tendida, cuando link volteo fue y la sostubo entre sus brazos y la acomodo en su cama, zelda permanecia inconciente, mientras link fue por unos paños mojados para mojarle la cara,

Link: despierta zelda, despierta, rapidamente llano a un medico

Zelda comenzó a reaccionar por los gritos de Link, pero al verlo retrocedio como animalito asustado su mirada era de horror para con Link

Link tomó por la fuerza a Zelda y con un rapido movimiento estaba sobre ella como un animal salvaje

Link: escuchame muy pero muy bien… nunca te opongas a mis deceos, yo te tendre las veces que yo quiera, seras mi mujer cuando yo lo dece, me daras los hijos que quiera, pero nunca te amare, asi que pongamos las cartas en la mesa, tu tonto juego de seduccion no funciona conmigo.

Zelda: yo… no… pretendia… seducirte… (forcejeando)

Link: a no? y me quieres decir que este vestido rojo… (rompiendole un poco el vestido)

Zelda: me das asco, te odio, jamaz sere tuya, primero me mataras (zelda le escupio en la cara)

Link: acabas de cometer tu peor error. Vas a ser mia esta noche.

Zelda: No por favor sueltame

Link se abalanso sobre ella y le desgarro el vestido, hasta llegar a sus ropas intimas.

Zelda: detente por favor, dejame, No (zelda se defendia con todas sus fuerzas pero no podia hacer mucho)

Link se detubo por un instante… y le dijo: Cual es el precio por una noche contigo, es decir tener tu disposición?

Zelda: que dices yo soy una princesa no una…

Link: (se le acerco al oido y le dijo) piensa muy bien en tu precio bien vale tu virtud, tienes 30 segundos para pensarlo.

Zelda (derramo una lagrima) sabes yo siempre quise casarme con un hombre que yo amara, para darle hijos y cuidar de mi familia, yo se que nunca te amare, pero… ahora soy tu pricionera y has conquistado hyrule, no puedo hacer nada, mi padre era un hombre intransigente, debil y cobarde. Yo queria un buen rey para Hyrule un hombre que nos llevara a la gloria… mi precio es que Hyrule sea esa gran nacion con la que yo soñe, sin esclavos ni amos, una nacion unificada con la tuya, fuerte y valerosa, que todos los reinos sepan de nuestra fuerza.

Link: realmente eres una princesa.

Zelda: ese es mi precio.

Link: muy caro… pero afortunadamente para ti lo vales… acepto

Zelda se libero de su captor y comenzo a quitarse sus ropas hasta quedar desnuda frente al rey y fue hacia la cama recostandose y cerrando lo ojos.

Link se habia quedado sin aliento al ver a zelda de esa manera una mujer que se entrega por su nacion era de admirarce.

Zelda temblaba no sabia que hacer, link comenzo a acariciar suavemente el rostro de zelda, bajando su mano hasta sus hombros, zelda comenzo a temblar más. Link bajo y le dio un tierno beso a Zelda en la boca.

Link: creo que es demaciado tarde mañana al ocaso anunciaremos nuestro matrimonio mañana, que pases buena noche, ire a dar un paseo.

Zelda rapidamente limpio sus labios como si un veneno tuvieran sus labios, tomo unas sabanas se envolvio con ellas pero tropezó cerca de la cama donde vio una pequeña caja de madera, zelda la saco cautelosamente y la abrio…

Me tarde pero al fin aqui esta otro capitulo más, no dejen de enviarme sus opiniones atte VZ


	5. Chapter 5 Secretos

Secretos

Zelda: Que sera esta caja, tiene candado, afortunadamente aprendi como abrir este tipo de candados, (zelda comenzo a abrir el candodo que envolvia la caja) Listo!

Al mirar dentro dela caja link encontro unas cartas, un diario, una valiosa daga y lo más curioso, fotos de Zelda recortadas de un periodico de Hyrule, desde que era niña. Comenzo a leer el diario que decia así

18 de la luna roja

Hoy no pasa nada en lo particular, mi padre una vez mas salio a embriagarce con sus mujeres, mi padre no tiene aspiraciones ni dotes de buen gobernante, solo piensa en matar, bueno al menos trae comida para el reino… pero nunca sere como el, solo matare cuando sea necesario para proteger mi reino… después de todo aun tengo 7 años, extraño a mi madre, mi padre dijo que murio al nacer yo… a veces creo que estoy solo.

De este tipo era el diario

Hasta que Zelda encontro unas paginas muy reveladoras

20 de luna azul

Hoy es un dia especial creo que es el mejor de mi vida, estoy en hyrule, sus calles son hermosas, hay mucha luz, pero lo más bonito fue cundo la vi a ella, tiene el cabello como el sol, su piel es muy blanca como la leche y sus ojos son tan bonitos brillan con la luz del dia, ella no me vio pero yo si, es la princesa Zelda, cuando sea grande me quiero casar con ella, tambien compre un periodico y recorte su fotografia, mi padre vino a una junta salio muy enojado, no se porque, pero me gusta mucho estar aquí.

Sus hojas del diario eran interminables hasta que llego a una parte que se dejo de escribir durante años.

27 de luna de invierno

Hoy se que lo más importante es tener la fuerza suficiente para poder conquistar y tener lo que quiero, el primer paso sera conquistar a las naciones pequeñas en nuestra frontera y después los alrededores de hyrule, para después conquitar a hyrule mismo, no lo hago por la conquista o la gloria, si no por ella. Su padre es un ser vil, maltrata a sus ciudadanos, y saquea sus casas, no me importa ser visto como un tirano, después de lo que vi hoy en hyrule no me cabe la menor duda que el rey de hyrule debe morir.

Se escucharon unos pasos a lo lejos Zelda acomodo todo rapidamente y lo puso en su lugar saliendo a toda prisa hacia sus habitaciones.

Impa: que paso su majestad, le hicieron algo?

Zelda: No Impa, ahora lo importante es que averiguaste

Impa; si su majestad, lo que averigue fue que link, dio toneles de oro a la comunidad para que pudieran, comprar viveres y a sus generales de alto mando los puso en las casas de los gobernantes y desalojo a estos dejandoles en la calle, el pueblo para mi asombro esta feliz, pero con miedo por usted, piensan que esta muerta y por ello muchos se han reusado a aceptar la ayuda, sus fieles soldados estan en calabozos, la ciudad esta bien resguardada, no hay como salir, carabanas de Asgard llegan por montones, la ciudad tiene miedo, y hay una construcción en la plaza principal, no se de que pero es enorme. Los soldados parecen ser buenos y adiestrados y muy fuertes vi uno como levantaba a 7 hombres.

Zelda: Asi que eso esta pasando.

Impa; si su majestad

Zelda: entonces ya se lo que tengo que hacer

Zelda le explico a Impa todo lo sucedido.

Zelda: impa necesito ganarme a Link, si lo hago hara lo que yo diga, el me ama, aunque no lo quiera demostrar, me ama demasiado, y esa es nuestra mejor arma.

Impa; si su majestad le ayudare como sea posible.

Zelda durmió muy bien esa noche, sabia que podía ganar.

Ala mañana siguiente se levanto y tomaba un baño de burbujas, cuando se escucho la puerta del baño era Link.

Link: Zelda yo quiero… (al ver que estaba en la tina) disculpa… yo…

Zelda: Esta bien despues de todo sere tuya muy pronto.

Link: quiero recordate que esta tarde se anunciara nuestro matrimonio y quiero que tranquilices a tu pueblo ha habido revueltas, no quiero más muertos. (lo decia mirando al piso y con un sonrojo en la cara)

Zelda: si comprendo sera lo más pronto posible, me alcanzas esa toalla por favor?

Link: ¿qué? Si claro (tomo la toalla y dandosela, Zelda le tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia la tina mojandolo todo completamente link estaba sobre zelda)

Zelda: disculpame resvale (ruborizada e instintivamente abrazo a link) besame link

Link la beso tiernamente acarisiandole su rostro humedo, Zelda comenzo a temblar, link la cargo tapandola con una toalla que se encontraba cerca y la dejo sobre la cama.

Zelda: gracias link

Link salio sin decir nada pero se encontro a su general

General:S su majestad he ha (¿Por qué estara empapado)

Link: No preguntes.

General: le venia a decir que todo esta listo.

Link: excelente, lleva al pueblo de Hyrule y Asgard a la plaza mayor, hay un anuncio y estara su princesa.

Todo estaba listo Zelda tenia puesto un hermoso vestido blanco con diamantes incrustados su cabello en rulos y su corona de diamantes.

Link llego con una tunica negra con un leon bordado en el pecho símbolo de Asgard.

Link: nos vamos y le dio la mano a Zelda.

Zelda sentia como una proteccion como nunca la habia sentido en sus vida y era su enemigo quien se la proporcionaba.

Llegaron al balcon del castillo que daba a la plaza principal. Todo el reino estaba ahí unificado como uno solo. Se escuchabn los murmillos de ahí esta la princesa.

Link: Pueblo de Hyrule y Asgard, hoy es un dia de festejo anunciamos la unificacion de nuestras dos naciones con un matrimonio, la princesa Zelda y yo, se llevara acabo mañana en la tarde y la celebracion sera en todo el reino.

Zelda: por favor dejame hablar con ellos.

Link: esta bien

Zelda: Pueblo de Hyrule yo como su legitima princesa, me alegra unir mi vida a un hombre como lo es el rey link, no es solo un rey como los tantos de hyrule, si no que el nos llevara por un buen camino para que nuestro reino fructifique lo que nuestra valiosa tierra da, yo… le pertenesco a mi pueblo, para mi ustedes lo son todo, por ello les pido, que colaboremos juntos para un bien comun y que la gente de Asgard de ahora en adelante se sienta como nuestros hermanos y mano con mano vallamos haciendo un camino mejor para todos. (zelda se tomo del brazo de link con lagrimas en los ojos y le beso para que el pueblo viera que las cosas hiban bien)

Link: te juro que hare todo lo que pueda para que nuestras naciones se unifiquen.

Zelda: gracias link, yo sabre pagar el precio.

Link y Zelda salieron del balcon, Zelda comenzo a llorar en llanto.

Link: que es lo que pasa?

Zelda: nada es solo que… quiero escucharlo…

Link: que es lo que quieres escuchar.

Zelda: nada, es… que yo… tu no me amas

Link: Zelda yo…

Zelda: no digas nada. Las princesas saben llevar su camino te vere mañana en el altar.

Link: Zelda.

Zelda salio corriendo por el corredor encerrandose en su cuarto mietras pensaba si sigo asi muy pronto hare que me confiese de su amor y podre salir al exterior para ver a mi gente y ver lo que pasa con ellos y liberar a mis soldados.

Se escucho la puerta

Link: zelda yo quiero decirte que… me gustas.

Zelda abraso a link con mucha fuerza

Zelda: es enserio no lo dices enserio o si?

Link: si me gustas mucho.

Zelda: gracias aunque no sea cierto.

Link: es verdad y te lo voy a demostrar.

Zelda: como?

Link: pideme algo.

Zelda: no se pedir.

Link: solo pide.

Zelda: me gustaria que todos estuviesen en mi boda mis damas, mis amigos y mis fieles soldados.

Link: hecho, Zelda de verdad quiero que funcione lo nuestro

Zelda: yo tambien (dandole un beso en la frente) gracias por todo. Nadie que estubiese en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Zelda y link durmieron esa noche juntos platicando como dos niños.

Hola gracias por leer esta historia y a los que me han dejado sus comentarios grax  espero que me los sigan dejando y esta historia aun no termina.


	6. Chapter 6 Golpes

Capitulo VI

Golpes

Al desperar zelda se dio cuenta que habia pasado la noche entera platicando con él que hiba a ser su esposo, lo vio dormido en su cama aun vestido por lo cual zelda comenzo a quitarle los botas y su capa junto con su espada estaba tan cansado link que no se percato, zelda se recosto al lado de link

Link: zelda ya amanecio

Zelda: es cierto

Link: tenemos que alistarnos para la boda que será mañana,

Zelda: si…

Link salio de la habitación a atender sus multiples tareas, un carrajue lujoso entro por la puerta principal de hyrule tirado por caballos negros muy hermosos, llevaban al parecer a alguien de la nobleza de asgard pues los escudos estaban en el. El carruaje se detuvo a la entrada del castillo una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos negros como la noche, ojos grises y vestida con un hermoso vestido negro con adornos en rojo, su mirada reflejaba seducion pura.

Al llegar la noche todo estaba preparado para la cena estaban todos los altos comandantes de Asgard y altos consejeros de Hyrule. Entro zelda al salon y le ofrecieron el lugar contiguo a Link.

Link llego apresurado y se sento al lado de zelda ya sentados todos aparecio esa mujer seductora.

Mujer: Veo que es hora de la cena (los hombres la miraban muy fijamente era muy bella sus labios rojos pedian ser besados)

Link: sientate al lado mio Desire

Desire: encantada su majestad

Las cosas parecian extrañas desire no habia sido formalmente invitada zelda no sabia quien era.

Desire con una suma coquetería descarada toco la mejilla de link y su mano sobre la mesa zelda obserbaba inquietada por esa seducion, al terminar la cena.

Desire: veo que tu futura esposa me ve con cierta desconfianza.

Zelda: No es asi sra. Simplemente no hemos sido presentadas

Desire se puso de pie y fue hasta el lugar de zelda y se agacho para verla a los ojos

Desire: pues yo soy mi estimada princesa la concubina de su prometido y me servire a demostrarcelo ahora mismo

Sin mas desire beso a link en un beso apasionado que agarro por completo desprevenido a link pero este beso no fue rechazado al instante, zelda se puso de pie y camino hasta la salida, link percatandose de esto corrio detrás de zelda pero zelda le contesto con una bofetada cosa que estaba biendo la corte.

Link: como te atreves

Zelda: como te atreves tu a traer a tu concubina a mi castillo no tienes honor no tienes (no la dejo terminar la palabra pues habia resivido una tremenda bofetada que se escucho por todo el castillo fue brutal pues la princesa se impacto contra la pared para después golpearce contra una armadura que estaba de adorno, el golpe resono por todo el castillo)

Link: No vuelbas a levantarme la mano jamaz me entediste (salio a paso veloz del cuarto saliendo de esa esena)

Zelda fue auxiliada por impa y llevada a su cuarto.

Zelda estba en su cama

Impa: su majestad esta usted bien?

Zelda: claro que estoy bien acaso ya olvidaste las golpizas de mi padre esto no fue nada. Pero necesito hacer esto más grande.

Impa: A que se refiere su majestad?

Zelda: Impa pegame

Impa: que dice usted su majestad?

Zelda: necesito que lo hagas para que se me vean mas profundos los golpes, que no lo comprendes si me veo terriblemente mal el hara lo que yo diga y correra a esa. Después de todo me ama. Estoy segura, pero necesito algo muy importante, impa ya que no me podre mover en estos dias necesito que cuando link me este cuidando vallas inmediatamente a su cuarto y busques en esa caja y busques información acerca de esa.

Impa: si su majestad

Zelda: debo asegurarme que no sea una amenaza mayor

Impa: su majestad tome (le dio un pañuelo para que no gritara)

Zelda aguato los golpes que le dio su propia guardiana dejandola en un estado deplorable con moretones en su blanca piel. Después de esto fue puesta en su cama. Impa fue con el rey link a informarle del estado de la princesa

Link: Que haces tu aquí largate!!

Impa: su majestad lo siento pero… es muy urgente lo que he venido a decirle…

Link: de que se trata?

Impa: de la princesa, me temo que no se podra llevar a cabo la boda mañana, pues su majestad Zelda esta muy grave.

Link salio corriendo hacia el cuarto de Zelda donde se encontrba mirando hacia la chimenea pero cuando lo vio sus ojos fueron de terror

Link fue hacia su cama

Zelda: no por favor no me pegues (con lagrimas en lo ojos)

Link: no Zelda… yo… pe…

Zelda: sueltame tengo miedo…

Link: Zelda no me digas eso yo no queria lastimarte asi.

Zelda estaba completamente inchada y con la marca de mano de link en la cara y con moretones en cuerpo muy bien cuidados para que no pareciesen falsos

Link: perdoname… (con lagrimas en los ojos) se paro inmediatamente y le pego lo mas fuerte que pudo a la pared hasta sangrarla, zelda lo paro, pero por el esfuerzo callo por su debilidad y fue cuidada por link toda la noche como lo habia planeado zelda.

Impa fue en busca de la verdad al diario de link.

Hola!!!! Feliz año a todos mis lectores muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad son muy importantes para mi los valoro un buen, y si hay partes que son extremistas estas cosas pero… asi es la vida :P sigan leyendo y que se la pasen chido este 2008


	7. Chapter 7 El diario

Capitulo VII

El diario

Link se paso toda la noche cuidando a zelda, sabia su culpabilidad, sabia que por el estaba asi… zelda estaba muy debil y link se encargaba de limpiar las heridas y poner ungüentos en los moretones de zelda.

Link: zelda te sientes bien

Zelda: si (en tono indiferente)

Link: necesitas algo?

Zelda: si ayudame quiero levantarme

Link: zelda no deberias

Zelda: pero hoy es nuestra boda

Link: no zelda estas muy debil

Zelda guardo silencio y asintio con la cabeza

Link: zelda perdoname no fue mi intencion pero me golpeaste

Zelda: y que querias que hiciera que te aplaudiera

Link: no zelda pero…

Zelda: me as resuelto un problema link ya que trajiste a tu concubina ya no tendre que cumplir con mis deberes de esposa ya tienes quien te acompañe en la cama, pues yo solo te dare un solo hijo me entiendes y jamaz volveras a tocarme… me das asco

Link: zelda como puedes decirme eso? Tu no sabes si…

Zelda: si desire es tu concubina… es tu oportunidad de negarlo

Link guardo un largo silencio… zelda yo…

Zelda: sal de mi cuarto ahora mismo

Link salio muy alterado y casi al instante entro impa.

Zelda: dime impa que pudiste averiguar.

Impa: muchas cosas su majestad toda la noche lei por completo el diario del rey puedo contarle a detalle

Zelda: cuentame todo desde un principio

Impa: hay mucho que contar su majestad no se por donde empezar

Zelda: cuentame desde el inicio del diario

Impa: vera usted su majestad al parecer su majestad era un joven muy solitario y su madre murio dando a luz, su padre no se volvio a casar pero tenia muchas mujeres, link sufria demaciado tuvo una infancia difícil, un dia lo mandaron a su entrenamiento el cual consistia en dejarlo a su suerte tenia que sobrevivir como fuera y volver era como el tipo de rito que tenian los antiguos espartanos, realmente terrible lo que hizo para sobrevivir, mato a muchas bestias y…

Zelda: continua

Impa: caballeros, su majestad zelda lo que tengo que decirle es tan terrible que no me atrevo

Zelda: dilo por favor

Impa: un dia link hiba por la frontera de hyrule cuando vio a su padre, (su tono se corto) saqueando a una villa y matando a sus aldeanos, lo hizo su padre para levantar al pueblo de hyrule para ir en contra de asgard, es decir su padre fingio un ataque de asgard y lo peor su majestad es que su padre mato a todos, no dejo a nadie, aun a los niños.

Zelda: Que!! mi padre era un mounstro

Impa: de eso el aun principe link desidio que su padre debia morir, después de eso conocio a desire ella era una pobre niña sacada de un orfanato y sin padres cuando fue al castillo ya era una joven de 19 años y su padre de link la hizo su amante.

Zelda: que asco

Impa: princesa pero el no la toco… hasta que ella se lo pidio fue decisión de desire.

Zelda: Asi que Desire ama a link

Impa: y quien no lo hubiese hecho Desire fue vendida al rey y fue tomada por link, desire esta en deuda con link pues el la protegio de todos, en asgard zelda las mujeres son vendidas al mejor postor en cuanto más hermosas sean mayor es su precio.

Zelda: Eso es lo que tengo entendido

Impa: después de esto me entere por el diario que Desire es esteril.

Zelda: es decir que link busco tener hijos con Desire

Impa: no link, siempre hablaba de usted con desire, cosa que aumento el odio que le tiene desire.

Zelda: Asi que ella es una pobre huerfana esteril enamorada del rey.

Impa: No representa un peligro para usted, pero su majestad link sabe quienes son los padres de desire.

Zelda: y quienes son? Unos pobres campesinos

Impa: no, al parecer es tan delicado ese asunto que link no lo menciona en su diario.

Zelda: desire sabe quienes son sus padres

Impa: no, parace ser de suma importancia.

Zelda: que mas averiguaste?

Un azoton de puerta se escucho. Por el cual entro un soldado

Soldado: princesa el pueblo esta alborotado piensan que su majestad link la a matado hay muchos rumores, el pueblo quiere tumbar la puerta.

Zelda: rapido impa maquillame no quiero muertos. Ocultame estas heridas y buscame mi bata de dormir.

Impa: si su majestad.

Rapidamente impa maquillo a zelda y colocandose la bata para ocultar las heridas

Zelda: ayudame a levantarme y tu soldado llama a link y ni una palabra de esto.

Soldado: si su majestad

Al instante entro link con la cara blanca al parecer lloro en privado

Zelda: link necesito parar esto, levantame diremos que tengo un fuerte resfriado y me cai del caballo. Pronto!

En el balcon de palacio que daba hacia la plaza principal zelda les explico a sus habitantes, estos no quedaron del todo convencidos pero al mirar la cara de preocupación de link creyeron por completo el engaño. Ya mas en privado en la habitación de zelda.

Zelda: Link, espero que las cosas hayan quedado claras, ya que me siento mejor cenaremos en el comedor, aquí yo soy la princesa no tengo que recordarte que concubinas no se sientan en la mesa real. De ser asi, te advierto.

Link: que! (le grito en tono desafiante)

Zelda: que no cuentes conmigo para cenas futuras, y que no te quiero ver cerca de mis habitaciones.

Link: pero zelda…

Zelda: Mi reino y yo merecemos respeto como yo te lo he dado, o acaso me estas diciendo que yo tambien deberia buscarme aventuras.

Link tomo de la mano a zelda con brusquedad y con los ojos encendidos llenos de furia.

Link: escuchame muy bien zelda, si algun dia me entero que tienes un amante, te juro que te mataria con mis propias manos.

Zelda: y yo te juro si me vuelves a humillar de esta manera. Te mato.

Link: muy bien, desire no estara en cenas futuras, ni comidas, ni en nada por el estilo.

Zelda: me parece muy bien. Link la cena será a las 8

Link: si su majestad.

Dieron las 8 en punto zelda ya estaba en su lugar correspondiente, junto con link y sus invitados a la mesa. Todo transcurria de la manera mas normal, el lugar de Desire era ya ocupado por el general de las fuerzas de hyrule, un gran triunfo para zelda, y link queria complacerla inclusive le deparaba una gran sorpresa.

Link tomo la mano de zelda para que se levantara, y asi lo hizo zelda, cuando link se inco delante de ella.

Link: Zelda se que iniciamos mal que todo no ha salidocomo yo hubiese querido, pero te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa (dandole una cajita de oro)

Zelda la tomo en sus manos y pudo ver que era un anillo con diamantes y con un gravado adentro que decia te amo.

Zelda: gracias link, yo soy muy feliz.

Link se levanto para besar a Zelda. Link le puso el anillo y le dijo: era de mi madre me lo dio antes que muriera, me dijo que se lo diera a la mujer que yo elijiera como esposa, pero ese grabado yo lo he puesto, porque es lo que siento por ti, te amo zelda

Zelda por instinto abrazo a link.

Pero alguien salia a la luz desde las sombras era desire.

HOLA espero que le haya gustado este capitulo mas de mi historia y que la sigan leyendo, muchas gracias a mis lectores sobre todo a los que me dejan su review porque me alienta a seguir con esto.

Pd: feliz dia de reyes :P


	8. Chapter 8 Hermanas

Capitulo VIII

Hermanas

Desire habia entrado a la habitacion con un vestido negro dirijiendose hacia los zelda.

Desire: No importa que prohibas, yo seguire estando con link, no me importa que seas la esposa, yo siempre sere la mujer que lo amara.

Zelda: no depende de mi link ya ha tomado una decisión, el me ama y nos vamos a casar y tendremos al heredero de nuestros reinos.

Desire: yo pude ser igual a ti solo por el simple hecho que mi madre era una pobre campesina que tuvo la desgracia de cruzar en su camino a rey de hyrule ese hombre asqueroso.

Zelda: QUE! Has dicho

Desire: si tu padre abuso de mi madre por ser la mas hermosa en la villa, tu padre obligo a mi madre con la amenza de matar a su familia y finalmente lo hizo.

Zelda: No es verdad (con determinación)

Desire: es verdad, mi querida hermanastra, puedes preguntarcelo a tu futuro esposo o al general aquí presente.

Zelda miro a los dos y los dos a su vez bajaron la cabeza

Desire: asi que luchare por link ya lo sabes, seras su esposa pero yo sere la mujer de link, talvez puedas darle hijos, cosa que yo no puedo, asi que no tendras que preocuparte por los bastardos querida hermana.

Desire se acerco con premura hacia zelda levantandole la mano y dandole una cachetada zelda sintio el golpe mirandose de frente a frente desire y zelda con odio entre hermanas, zelda reacciono del modo esperado y le devolvio la cachetada a desire

Zelda: nadie mucho menos una bastarda como tu me va ofender de esta manera, fuera de mi palacio, fuera.

Desire: el unico que puede decidir es link.

Link: desire vete.

Zelda: link ha desidido.

Desire vio a link con suma tristeza, y se le inco a los pies de link

Desire: por favor no me alejes, yo he estado contigo siempre te he cuidado, te amo, no puedes dejarme, no por ella, ella no te ama, yo si te amo, por favor no me dejes que no vez que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, por favor, no…

Link: yo no te amo (viendola a sus pies)

Zelda: vez desire, el me ama y lo hara siempre.

Link: impa llevate a desire y ve que su carruaje salga mañana temprano

Zelda y desire se veian mientras, desire se alejaba con impa.

Cuando se escucho un estruendo un soldado mal herido, desangrandose en el piso.

Soldado: su majestad, noss aaa haa atacan

Link: no puede ser otra vez una guerra civil

Zelda: hire a hablar con ellos

Soldado: no su majestad… es el rey Sigfried del reino de las sombras, esta en nuestras fronteras.

Link: muy bien si quiere guerra la tendra, el sabe que no tendra hyrule ni asgard.

Soldado: no es solo eso, si no que tambien viene por la princesa, he descubierto que precisamente hoy ataco pues pensaba que la boda seria hoy, el rey ha jurado matarlo y hacer su amante a la princesa

Link: eso jamaz

Zelda: link necesitaras algo, quiero darte la master sword.

Zelda lo condujo rapidamente por los antiguos pasajes del castillo hasta encontrar un pequeño bosque donde se encontraba una puerta antigua.

Zelda: antiguas diosas de hyrule por favor muestrenme en templo del tiempo.

Al instante aparecio de la nada un templo, zelda y link entraron. Una luz destellante los cego dejando ver una espada que relucia como la luz propia y de una aleación que se veia la mejor de todos los tiempos

Link: esta es?

Zelda: si es la legendaria master sword, solo aquel con el corazon de guerrero podra sacarla

Link intento sacarla y suavemente salio del pedestal.

Zelda y link salieron del templo con la master sword

Zelda: link ve y defiende a hyrule yo tambien hire.

Link: no Zelda, yo hire tu te quedaras aqui (dandole un golpe en el estomago y dejandola inconciente)

La lucha comenzaba pero los soldados de hyrule combatirían al lado de link?

Hola a todos otro capitulo mas de esta mi historia. Gracias a toda la gente maravillosa que me sigue capitulo a capitulo dejandome ver sus opiniones.


	9. Chapter 9 Guerra

Hola a todos como dije continuare con mis proyectos para darles fin :) dudas y sugerencias son bien aceptadas

Capitulo 9 Guerra

Al salir rápidamente del castillo Link encontró de frente lo que más temía un ejército dividido, pero el sabia que tenia la master sword a su favor.

Link se dirigió a sus soldados y a la gente Hyrule Gente de Hyrule y gente de Asgard estamos siendo atacados no es momento de divisiones necesitamos unificarnos para defender nuestros reinos, no es posible que perezcamos aquí, su princesa Zelda en señal de nuestra unificación me ha dado la espada maestra (levantando la espada), yo les digo que no pescamos aquí, que luchemos, les prometo que ganaremos.

Al ver la gente Hyrule la espada legendaria se unió al rey para combatir al enemigo, el rey Sigfried del reino de las sombras, tenían preparados arietes que mantendrían cerradas las puertas las murallas del imperio con 1000 soldados entrenados para tiros certeros, aceite a 100 metros de distancia para sorprender al enemigo, catapultas listas, soldados preparados para combatir cuando la orden fuera dada. Más de 40 legiones listas al comando del rey. Todo estaba listo.

Al amanecer retumbaron las murallas del Hyrule todos sabían que el enemigo estaba a las puertas del reino, se escuchaba miles de soldados marchar fue entonces cuando se pudo ver al horizonte un carruaje negro estilo romano avanzo por los demás Link salió a su encuentro rey a rey, cara a cara.

Link: Esta por demás lárgate de mi reino o aquí mueres como un perro

Sigfried: No te tengo miedo en cuanto reino será mío, y veras que al caer la lluvia de noche de mis flechas caerás.

Link: Entonces peleare de noche. Pero nunca tendrás mi reino

Sigfried: El reino no me importa tanto como la joya que está dentro.

Link: No tendrás a Zelda no será parte de tu harem.

Sigfried: Eso lo veremos.

Sin decir más Link dio un rápido movimiento marcando la blanca cara de Sigfried.

Link: para que recuerdes pero quien es tu amo, tu cabeza se verá tan bien a la entrada de mi palacio.

Sigfried se dio la vuelta en su carruaje.

Link: link llego rápido a la parte más alta de la muralla de Hyrule para ver que el rey Sigfried atacaba cobardemente mandado una lluvia de flechas las cuales eschivaron y se protegieron los soldados. El general de Hyrule empezó a reir junto con el general de Asgard.

Link: que les pasa a ustedes?

General de Asgard: tenias que decirlo… pelearemos de noche…

Así que todo el ejército al recordar las palabras de Link comenzó a reírse de los enemigos. Al terminar la lluvia link y sus soldados empezaron a sonar sus escudos con diciendo ven por mi si te atreves.

Rápidamente link dio la señal de ataque al ver que los soldados enemigos habían avanzando… encendiendo el aceite que se encontraba a los 100 metros encerrando a la parte delantera del ejército enemigo donde se incendiaron los pobre soldados, para después mandar a los arqueros uno tras otro iban cayendo, las catapultas siguieron después, aceite hirviendo caía de las murallas asando a los osados soldados que trataban de escalar. Solo una legión pudo entrar la cual fue exterminada dejando a su rey a merced de Link, donde lo degolló tal como lo había prometido adornaba la entrada de Hyrule. Todos aclamaban al Rey Link.

Link entro triunfal a la sala del trono con la victoria en sus manos a su vez Zelda lo recibió con ferviente amor en los labios.

Link finalmente regresaba triunfal había ganado guerras todo parecía normal pero… una persona lo aguardaba entre las sombras y lo apuñalo por la espalda

Link: que has hecho Desire.

Link callo al instante ante los pies de su amada y generales que lo asistieron rápidamente.

Woa esto tiene continuación no va ser tan fácil linky... no se pierdan el próximo episodio =)


End file.
